


Red on Your Ledger

by Awluvtardis



Series: Random fics from days past [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Dark, Dark Character, Dark Past, Gen, Other, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days you were meant to get more red on your ledger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red on Your Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is quite dark... But its a bit of a preface of what i am thinking of for a possible time baby for DW...
> 
> I worry myself sometimes...
> 
> I do not own Jack or Natasha, although her possible hinted at background and her target are of my creation.

“Natasha, why do you go on missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. when you are with Torchwood?” Jack asked, concerned tones underlying his seemingly understanding voice.

“Keeps my mind off things.” I replied, turning from him.

He moved closer, eyebrows furrowed. “What sorts of things?”

I looked him straight in the eye, straight into the abyss that lay there. “The red on my ledger.”

\------------------------

It took me a week to find it. Impressive. Usually it took no longer than three days, but I finally cornered it in a dark alley not unlike the one I used to spend most of my life in. Now all that was left was the usual demoralizing speech.

“It’s not what it seems. You may think that you can make your life whole through all this conquering and slaughter but you can’t. The feeling of others succumbing to you brings you triumph, yes, but it does not last forever. You can rule over everything, but after all that is said and done, what is left but loss and sorrow? How can you get the red off your ledger? You can’t. You never can because it is piled so high it is dripping; gushing with the blood of those you have slaughtered in cold blood. You think you can slowly wipe it off with time and during the day, yes, you can make out the small markings underneath the gore but at night it all comes gushing back again. You can never wipe it fully off, but sometimes you can dilute it with those that you save. But you can’t only occasionally save but always kill. It doesn’t work that way. You may be able to push the red aside for one gleaming moment by saving one of the millions in the world, but it all comes sloshing back, drowning you. You have to put it behind you. Maybe one day you can dilute the red with all the tears of joy shed by those you set out protect if you save enough innocent people, but that red will always be stained there. Always.”

“And how is this supposed to stop me; convince me to change my ways, petty S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?” the rattling voice from the shadows responded.

I lifted my head slowly, still with my back to the creature of mass genocidal tendencies, and stated, “it isn’t.”

I turned round, face as hard as stone, raising my gun, “But it felt good having the chance to say it.” 

And with that, I shot it through the heart.

Some days you were meant to get more red on your ledger.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... tell me what you think! Constructive critisizm is well appreciated as this is my 2nd fic...
> 
> The possible time baby will not normally be this dark fyi...


End file.
